


【囧容】夏天的墙

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 6





	【囧容】夏天的墙

01  
徐英浩第一次见李泰绒是在夜总会，和徐英浩谈生意的那个老板庸俗且好色，唯一可取的就是做生意时头脑不错。徐英浩对他的恶趣味心知肚明，不过都是过了而立之年的男人，徐英浩总不会觉得坐在莺莺燕燕里有多么不可忍受。不过这次坐在包厢里推杯换盏的时候，徐英浩还真是发现了个挺漂亮的姑娘。

其他老板都从妈妈桑带进门的姑娘里挑了不怕冷的，所以穿着长袖长裤的李泰绒就被剩下了。徐英浩并不热衷于什么掏钱干事的买卖，只是看到缩在角落的姑娘确实漂亮，徐英浩用手指了指李泰绒，妈妈桑立刻了然的推着她坐到徐英浩身旁，还一边说着“徐总您今天赚到了，真有眼光，她今天是第一天来。”徐英浩点点头，妈妈桑带着剩下的女孩子退出了包厢。

等李泰绒坐近了徐英浩才看清她的长相，根本就不是什么“挺漂亮的姑娘”，这明明就是个“非常漂亮的姑娘”，漂亮到徐英浩都不好意思把手伸进她衣服里。不用妈妈桑说也能看出李泰绒和这里的格格不入，她脸上没妆，可能有吧但是徐英浩看不出来，穿的也不像夜总会的小姐，不露胳膊不露腿，不露后背不露腰，坐在自己旁边安静的像个鹌鹑。相比于其他女孩子欲拒还迎划拳喝酒亲亲抱抱，怯生生的李泰绒还真像是妈妈桑说的那样“徐总今天赚到了”。虽然拘谨，但李泰绒胜在听话，徐英浩举杯她就倒酒，徐英浩碰杯她就陪喝，徐英浩伸手她就坐过去。  
这倒是挺有意思，虽然没什么陪人的经验，倒是很有眼力见。  
徐英浩用手捏了捏李泰绒的屁股，啧，太瘦了，像只白斩鸡，又把手从她衣服下摆伸进去隔着内衣揉捏她的胸部，还行，胸上还有点肉。徐英浩看着李泰绒像是要滴血的脸颊，突然感觉自己像个强抢民女的土员外。  
呸，自己行走江湖这么多年，给自己的人设一直是高大温柔帅气的gentleman，怎么就成变态了。

他把手从李泰绒衣服里抽出来整整自己的领带，凑过去问她：你不愿意？李泰绒没说话，只是摇摇头。摇头是不愿意还是不是不愿意？李泰绒用蚊子一样的声音回答说：没有不愿意。徐英浩看着李泰绒这个害羞的样子，想到了什么突然一弹三尺远，然后又凑过来在她耳边问：你不会...还是处女吧？李泰绒又摇摇头，这回没什么歧义了。  
其他老板也差不多了，都搂着身边的女伴摇摇晃晃往外走，那个庸俗老板还挺惦记他，口齿不清的嘱咐：“英浩玩儿的开心啊，花销都记我账上了。”然后就挂在旁边那个踩在锥子上的爆乳女郎身上离开了。

徐英浩也站起身来，带着李泰绒走进了隔壁的酒店。你说她忸怩吧，她没有任何抵抗，可你说她情愿吧，她也实在没什么职业道德，装也装不出乐意来。徐英浩懒得理她，女人心海底针嘛，读不懂就别读，这是徐英浩的处世法则。

结果事情出在进房间之后，徐英浩为了醒酒先进浴室冲了凉，还没穿衣服就叫李泰绒进去一起。李泰绒站在浴室一件一件脱下衣服，徐英浩却看出问题来。  
“你身上的伤怎么回事？” “你是因为这些伤才穿长袖长裤的？”  
这些都不是最重要的，徐英浩突然想到一种可怕的可能  
“不会是酒吧那些人强迫你的吧，如果是的话我帮你解决。”  
徐英浩和那个妈妈桑算是见过几面的熟人，这种酒吧当然违法，但他也知道色情产业不可能禁止，就一直把它当身外事，可如果有强迫行为就是另一回事了。

“没有，”李泰绒又用她猫叫一样的声音说话“王姐他们对我挺好的，没有强迫我。”

“那你的伤怎么回事？”

李泰绒并不想说，可是徐英浩的眼神坚定有力，逼得李泰绒不得不吐露实情：“是我男朋友...我男朋友打的。”

“你男朋友？你有男朋友还出来卖？”

李泰绒身体一抖，她似乎并不喜欢“卖”这个字眼  
“不是的，他欠了赌债，逼我出来的。我不愿意，他就打我...”  
李泰绒低着头，说话声音越来越小，徐英浩看见两滴眼泪掉到了地板上，混进地上的水渍。

都说到这个地步了还能做下去的才是禽兽，徐英浩走上前去帮她穿上衣服，又想起自己还是赤身裸体看起来真的像强抢民女，于是让她出去在沙发上等着。  
徐英浩穿好衣服，又坐在马桶上抽了根烟。他实在不想掺和这种事，赌债是还不清的，赌徒只会变本加厉，更何况两人只是第一次见面，若是帮了就是给自己惹一身骚。但是徐英浩看不得漂亮姑娘哭，更何况是个这么漂亮的姑娘在自己面前哭。  
一根烟抽毕，徐英浩也做了决定。

他走出浴室，问她欠了多少，然后拿起手机给李泰绒转了10万，“你把其中9万块给他就赶紧离开他，剩下1万块留给你，去医院检查一下伤，再租个房子，别再管他了。”李泰绒看着手机的转账界面不知所措，她知道这钱不能收，她想拼命的摇头说这钱不能要，但又无法面对自己真的要去当小姐陪人睡觉的可能，她只好绞着衣角，说：“我能留您个电话吗，等我打工赚了钱就把这些钱还给您。”

“不用了，你男朋友造的孽干嘛要你还，你已经够可怜的了。”徐英浩走到她面前，弯下腰亲亲她发顶，又把她抱在怀里，轻轻的拍着她的后背对她说：“离他远远的，别再见他了，也别糟蹋自己。”  
李泰绒呜咽两声，然后回抱住徐英浩，把脸埋在他胸口，用眼泪浸湿了徐英浩6千块一件的阿玛尼衬衫。

等哭声停了，徐英浩才放开她，“在这儿睡一觉吧，我开了一晚，明天直接退房就可以，我先走了。”  
李泰绒赶在他离开之前问了一句：“我能问问您的名字吗？”

“徐英浩，我叫徐英浩。”

02  
这件事情就这样消失在徐英浩的生命里，记忆短暂到在他的衬衫上的泪痕刚干了徐英浩的记忆就只剩下”这是个可怜姑娘“了。

可2个月后，还是那个庸俗老板，还是那间酒吧，徐英浩又见到了李泰绒。她俨然换了身打扮，看起来比别人还不怕冷。徐英浩扶额，哎，果然，赌债高垒，自己那10万块终究是填给了无底洞。他又点了李泰绒作陪，不过这次妈妈桑没夸他眼光好，反而劝他别挑她”她漂亮是漂亮，就是太木了，不会讨人欢心，而且也不出台，换个人吧徐总。“徐英浩摇摇头，”就她吧。“

李泰绒刚坐到徐英浩身边就倒在徐英浩身上，他刚准备感慨一句物是人非就听到李泰绒凑到他耳朵边求他：”今天晚上带我走吧，求求你了。“徐英浩纳闷之余点点头，他觉得李泰绒应该是有事求他。于是徐英浩揽着她的腰出了包厢门，走之前也学那个庸俗老板回头嘱咐：“张总玩儿的开心啊，花销都记我账上了。”

徐英浩领她坐上自己的车，结果车子还没发动李泰绒就哭了，话说的颠三倒四，但徐英浩大概懂了她的意思。她拿了那10万块钱就按照徐英浩的说的帮她那个人渣男朋友还了债，也租了间房子离开了他。但那个人渣堵到她的学校然后跟踪她到新住处，她被打的2天没下了床，等把伤养好又被逼着来了酒吧。李泰绒态度坚决，陪喝陪聊绝不陪睡，好在她漂亮，赚的钱也足够人渣挥霍。

她原本以为这辈子就要毁在这个男的身上了，却在徐英浩走进店门口那一刻感觉看到了希望。她哭着求徐英浩帮帮她，不然真的不知道该怎么脱离这个令人绝望的泥潭。

徐英浩抽了张纸巾给她擦眼泪，仔细思索着现在的情况。租房子这条路走不通，持续给钱也不可能，徐英浩一时找不出完美的解决方法，只能问她：“你愿意先去我家住着吗？”

李泰绒抬起花了妆的脸，震惊又疑惑地看着他，徐英浩解释道：“你别担心我不用你陪我。我只是觉得我家小区安保很严，所以你不用担心你男朋友找来。如果你会做家务的话...你会做家务吗？“李泰绒点点头，又补充了一句：”我有洁癖，很会搞卫生，而且也会做饭。“徐英浩了然地点点头：”那你就当保姆吧，保姆有点难听，哪有你这么漂亮的保姆，反正你负责我家卫生和我的早餐晚餐，按月结工资，行吗？“

李泰绒把小脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓，”我不能要你钱的徐总，你让我白住你房子还要给我钱，不可以不可以。做饭打扫卫生一点都不费事，你帮我拜托了那么大一个麻烦事，我肯定不能收钱的。“

徐英浩不再坚持：”不要就不要吧，那我给你拿张卡，你买菜和日用品从那里面拿钱就行。“

李泰绒点点头，徐英浩启动车子，向他家驶去。路上两人相对无言，还是徐英浩先打破尴尬：”你还在上学？“ ”嗯，N大，今年大三了，technology系的。“ ”那我们算师兄妹了，以后别叫徐总了，叫学长吧。”“徐英浩没想到两个人和还有这种缘分，”不过我比你早快10年毕业了，我有个同学留校了，是你们老师，中本悠太认识吗？“ ”认识，他这学期教我们专业课。“

这个话题聊完两人又陷入了尴尬，好在车开到了家门口，两人并排站在客厅时才想起来另一个问题，李泰绒没有换洗衣服，而且明天上课要用的材料也还放在租的房子里。徐英浩只好找了件洗缩水的白色t恤给她穿，“衣物和学习的东西明天你上课前我开车带你去拿，别拿太多，带上必需资料就行，你直接把房退了。” 李泰绒点点头，接过徐英浩手里的衣服就进了客房的浴室。

第二天清晨，徐英浩是在饭香里醒过来的，他走出房门就看到李泰绒露着两条白腿站在厨房里忙活，洗掉了浓妆的她就像两人第一次见面一样漂亮。李泰绒听到动静扭过头来看他，阳光穿过她柔软的栗色卷发落进徐英浩的眼睛里，徐英浩心里对于自己是否是找了个麻烦这个问题不再存有疑虑，“世界上不会有这么漂亮的麻烦。”徐英浩对自己说。

李泰绒看着光裸着上身只穿着睡裤的徐英浩微微红了脸，更何况裤裆还有晨勃后鼓鼓囊囊的一包。徐英浩这才反应过来大龄独身男子自己住久了之后有多不注意，说了声抱歉就赶紧回屋套了件衣服。等到他再走到餐厅时，餐桌上已经摆好了米粥和小炒菜。这是自从他变成社畜之后就再也没享受过的待遇。  
徐英浩经常应酬到1 2点，胃里全是酒精像火烧过一样，可是酒精熏过的大脑让他昏昏欲睡，根本没有精力让他给自己熬一碗粥。等到了早上，补眠还来不及又怎么会起来做早饭，路上有时间买个包子就不错了。徐英浩还不到30就觉得自己未老先衰了，他看着眼前冒热气的金黄小米粥，越发觉得自己做了个正确的决定，把李泰绒带回家能让自己延年益。延年益寿，这对所有人类来说都是莫大的诱惑啊。

“家里东西太少了，只能做出这些来，我今天下午没课，会去逛趟超市的。”李泰绒乖巧的说。徐英浩被提醒了，从包里掏出张卡来递给她 “昨天说的卡，去超市拿上它。”李泰绒乖乖点点头，收下了卡。

吃完饭后，徐英浩上楼洗漱李泰绒刷锅洗碗，然后换好衣服乖巧的坐在沙发上等徐英浩准备好。等到徐英浩戴了领带站到门口穿皮鞋时才来得及打量焕然一新的客厅，“你还真是有洁癖，一点不夸张。”李泰绒邀功一样的冲他坏笑一下，然后跟在徐英浩身后出了门。

李泰绒昨天在酒吧穿的吊带自然不太适合大学校园，所以她还穿着徐英浩给她的t恤，下摆扎进昨天穿的短裙里，变成了清纯学生妹，徐英浩觉得好笑，真是人靠衣装。

先去住处收拾了行李，徐英浩又把她送到学校，离别前徐英浩让李泰绒发一份课表到他手机上，李泰绒点点头，然后目送着徐英浩开车离开。

03  
最近的项目到了最后关头，徐英浩变得更不着家，应酬更多，当李泰绒住进来后他第一次2点进家门时还被亮着的客厅灯光吓了一跳，第一反应是小偷胆子真大开着灯行窃，结果就看到穿着宽大t恤的李泰绒揉着眼睛打着哈欠从沙发上爬起来。从她第一次住下来，徐英浩这件衣服就被她征用当了睡衣，除了洗了晾干期间，这件衣服一直套在她身上。而现在徐英浩才觉出不对劲来，一个女生凌晨两点穿着自己的衣服睡在沙发上等自己回来，怎么看怎么像娶了个老婆，尤其是她接过自己的公文包，然后从厨房端出一碗热粥来的时候。  
刚开始的时候徐英浩还不太适应，但随着凌晨归家的次数增多，每一次都能得到一碗热粥的徐英浩透过蒸腾的热气看着对面托着脑袋微笑着和自己交流的李泰绒，“栽了”徐英浩心想，“自己真是栽了。”

从那之后徐英浩就免除了一切声乐场所的应酬，庸俗老板凑近来调笑他：“呦，徐总这是怎么了？不会家里有人了吧。”徐英浩笑笑没否认，只陪笑着说今天自己的司机借他用，让他尽情喝，喝到多晚都没事儿。

“家里有人？可不就是家里有人嘛。”徐英浩开着车，嘲笑自己现在像个没谈过恋爱的毛头小子，为了别人一句调笑红了脸。他单手给泰绒发短信告诉她自己在校外接她，另一手转着方向盘向N大开去。原本想着两个人会一同逛个超市再一起做饭，却没想到在校门口遇到了麻烦。

徐英浩停下车没5分钟就看到李泰绒背着单肩挎包跨出校门，还没来得及摁喇叭提醒她自己的存在就看到旁边冲出一个男的抓住李泰绒的胳膊就要把她拽走，李泰绒疯狂地反抗，用另一只手打他也不管用。徐英浩见状赶紧下车向她跑来，在他冲过去的过程中那个男的似乎被激怒了一巴掌打在李泰绒脸上。徐英浩快被气疯了，原本想讲道理的想法被抛到脑后一拳头打在那男人脸上，然后把李泰绒拽到自己身后。

“你前男友？”徐英浩大概能猜到这个人渣的身份  
“嗯...呜呜”李泰绒捂着脸哭着回答徐英浩的问话

徐英浩护着李泰绒，走到倒下的男人身边对他说：“泰绒已经跟你分手了，你再找她麻烦我就把你关进牢里，你可以试试。”说完就揽着李泰绒的肩膀一起离开。  
躺在地上的男人站起来冲着两人的背影喊道：“李泰绒你个出去卖的货现在傍上大款了就要和我分手是吧！你长本事了啊你！”

李泰绒从小长在和谐社会里，哪见过这种血口喷人颠倒黑白的人渣，她委屈的咬着嘴唇一句反驳的话也说不出来，周围的学生已经慢慢聚集过来，听到那男人说的话后都将目光移向李泰绒小声议论起来。李泰绒觉得自己像是被扒光了一样丢人，羞愧的抬不起头来，她拉拉徐英浩的衣角，只想快点回到车上。可徐英浩拍拍她的手，然后把她抱在怀里对人渣，也对这所有人说：“劝你不要妄想症，李泰绒在1年前就是我女朋友了，你别求而不得就污蔑别人清白。还有，我是大款，但不是她傍我，是我傍她。“ ”还有，你再敢打扰她我就报警，你打人还有赌博足够让你坐几年牢了，你好自为之。”

然后不顾着目瞪口呆的李泰绒，开车带她回了家。刚一进家徐英浩就取出酒精棉打算帮她消毒。李泰绒安慰他说：“没关系，只是打了一巴掌，以前比这个严重的情况多了...去了...”结果李泰绒只能看着徐英浩逐渐变难看的脸色闭了嘴，乖乖坐在沙发上任他摆布。

出去谈千万单子都没什么心理起伏的徐总今天真是要气炸了，一边消毒一边碎碎念：“一定要消毒，谁知道那个人渣有没有什么病毒，都破了皮了留疤怎么办，你怎么这么傻呀，算了不怪你，当时就该再给他两脚...”李泰绒在他的唠叨里红了脸，深呼吸了两次才忍不住开口：“学长... 今天谢谢您，如果不是您，我可能真的在同学面前抬不起头了。”

徐英浩把酒精棉收拾好，直起身来把她抱进怀里，“以后我接你上下学。”李泰绒闻着徐英浩身上男士香水的味道，说：“好。”

第二天上学时，金道瑛忍不住八卦，怪她没和自己说过有一个这么帅气多金的男朋友，李泰绒不知道该怎么回答，虽然昨天徐英浩确实说了自己是他女朋友，但他俩都知道那只是说出来骗人的谎话，所以她也只能含糊其辞。

之后的相处日常并没有什么区别，只是两个人都有了心照不宣的试探。两人一起挤在在厨房做饭时，肢体接触逐渐增多，徐英浩会帮她系上围裙，李泰绒也在递调味料的时候有意无意的接触他的指尖。两人洗漱完毕后徐英浩会光裸着上身敲开她的房门跟她道一句晚安，李泰绒也不再在他打赤膊的时候害羞，偶尔还会盯着他的胸肌出神。

爱情最美的时候就是互相试探那段暧昧的时期。

可以互相表明心意作为结局不才是暧昧时期看起来美丽的原因吗？若是最后两人只能分开，这段试探也只让人在回忆时徒增伤感罢了。

04  
这次合同正式的签了下来，只是徐英浩又被公司派去日本出差，任务来得突然，徐英浩匆忙踏上了飞往日本的飞机，甚至忘了给李泰绒报备行程。

李泰绒像往常的每一次一样坐在客厅等他，只是这次格外晚，到了3点还没等到徐英浩进门的李泰绒的担心达到顶峰，她怕徐英浩是路上出了意外，慌忙地拿出手机打通了徐英浩的电话。电话响了两声就被接起，可李泰绒还没来得及松口气就听到电话那头一个娇滴滴的女性声音问：“您好？”

李泰绒哐的挂了电话，妈的，李泰绒骂出人生中第一句脏话然后又掏出了行李箱把自己几个月前才搬来这里的物品又都一股脑的装进去，又拿过手机，不管现在已经凌晨3点把电话拨给了金道瑛，电话响了很久才被接，电话传来软糯的嗓音和一通骂骂咧咧：“李泰绒你招魂啊，现在几点了你给我打电话！”还没骂完金道瑛就被电话那头传来的抽泣吓得噤了声，“宝贝绒绒，你怎么了...”  
“男人都是骗子呜呜呜”  
“对！对对！都是骗子！”虽然不知道除了什么事儿，顺着姐妹的话说绝对没问题。  
“我能去你家住吗呜呜呜”  
“行啊！你等着我去接你。地址发给我。”说着金道瑛就从床上爬起来，然后把睡在身边的郑在玹捅起来，“别睡了你个猪，起床穿衣服和我去接人。”

半个小时后李泰绒接到金道瑛电话走到了小区门口，金道瑛看到李泰绒眼下乌青眼眶红肿的样子，把自己的外套脱下来披在李泰绒身上揽着她一起坐在了后座。李泰绒坐下后看到驾驶位上一个她不认识的男生，她转头用眼神询问金道瑛。金道瑛解释：“我男朋友，郑在玹。”李泰绒觉得自己实在太任性了，就因为自己难受就一下子折腾了两个人，不好意思的低下头跟金道瑛道歉：”道瑛，对不起...这么麻烦你俩。“金道瑛把她抱在自己怀里大大咧咧的说：“没事儿不麻烦，男人不用白不用。”说着拍拍驾驶座椅背，走吧。

这个动作怎么看怎么像招呼出租车司机。郑在玹：工具人。

徐英浩第二天揉着眼睛醒过来，前一天来了日本免不了又是接风酒，身为乙方没有推脱的余地，结果请酒一杯又一杯就喝多了，连怎么回房间的都不知道，好在今天上午没有安排重要日程。徐英浩这才想起来还没告诉李泰绒让她早上自己去学校，甩甩昏沉的脑袋拿过手机，结果看到李泰绒凌晨3点来过一通电话。一个日常缺少关爱的单身男人有一次感受到了被人挂念的感觉，他点击回播，自己都没注意嘴角已经不听话的快咧到耳朵了。结果没来得及高兴多少就发现李泰绒不接自己电话了，打开kakotalk发现自己被拉黑了。

？徐英浩傻眼了，这什么情况。来不及细想徐英浩就被敲门声打断了思绪，翻译拘谨的在门外询问徐英浩是否准备好了，对方老板突然提出要吃顿便饭。

“给我半个小时。”

徐英浩冲进浴室，只能把自己扔给公司事务。等到徐英浩有时间思考整件事情的来龙去脉的时候，已经是一周后坐在回国的飞机上了。

徐英浩飞车回到家，可站在家门外的时候又是一阵忐忑，他直觉自己是做错了事情可不知道自己错在了哪里，他不禁在心里排练自己走进家门时该怎么面对李泰绒委屈的眼神。算了，兵来将挡水来土掩，徐英浩深吸一口气打开了家门。

...？？？人呢？！自己刚刚的心理建设是做给鬼了吗

电话不接kakotalk不回现在人也不见了，徐英浩才真的觉得这次的事情有点严重，但他在沙发上坐到天亮也没琢磨出结果，于是果断开上车停到校门口堵她。

05  
李泰绒被金道瑛接走后就一直住在金道瑛家里，郑在玹被金道瑛踢进客房，两人一起住在主卧里。金道瑛玩儿着李泰绒的头发让她给自己讲讲发生了什么事情，李泰绒从两人第一次见面讲起，讲到徐英浩夜不归宿并且有女人接了他的电话为止。金道瑛一点没有半夜没吵醒的感觉，要不是李泰绒拦着她能冲出家门胖揍那个人渣前男友一顿，可听到后面又不禁感慨李泰绒真是人美心傻。

“他见我就是在酒吧，你说他今天没回家是不是也是去了酒吧。”李泰绒哭过一通，鼻子还堵着，说出来的话嗡声嗡气的。

“我觉得不是，从你讲的你俩的相处来说，我觉得他是喜欢你的。”金道瑛虽然和李泰绒一起骂着大猪蹄子，但还是冷静分析，“万一今天是有什么事情忘了和你说所以才没回家呢？”  
李泰绒翻了个身，躺进金道瑛怀里，“可为什么是个女人接的电话呢？”  
金道瑛也想不明白，没有回答她  
“那你说我现在该怎么办呢？”李泰绒仰起小脸问  
“你先别理他了，等他找你再说吧。”

结果两个人没想到徐英浩直接消失了一个礼拜，虽说电话拉黑kakotalk也拉黑了，但总也可以来学校找人的吧，地址和课表他都有，怎么就不能当面解释呢？李泰绒一天比一天伤心，金道瑛一天比一天火大，郑在玹一天比一天郁闷。

郑在玹只好发短信给自己女友朋友：老婆你什么时候来客房和我睡啊？  
金道瑛回他：男人没一个好东西，滚。  
郑在玹：...老婆我冤枉啊我！

金道瑛和李泰绒一起走出校门，正义愤填膺的告诉李泰绒要擦亮她的大眼睛小心遇人不淑，在结果正好看到徐英浩打开车门向自己走来，金道瑛用小小的身躯挡在更小的身躯的李泰绒前面，扬起下巴问：”渣男你来干嘛？“

徐英浩愣了：“渣男？渣男不至于吧...我只是有一天忘了和她说我出差。”  
“出差？你去哪儿出差？”金道瑛明显一副不信的样子。  
“日本，去了一周。当时任务来的太急，只来得及回家收拾了行李又拿上护照就飞走了。第二天才想起来忘了和泰绒说，结果再打电话她就不接了...我也是昨天晚上才到家的。”徐英浩侧挪一步看着躲在金道瑛身后的李泰绒，“泰绒我知道你不会因为这件事这么生气，但你能告诉我是为什么吗？”  
李泰绒抓着金道瑛的手走到她身旁，也学金道瑛的样子，扬起自己的小下巴问他：”你说你是去出差，那为什么那个晚上我给你打电话是个女的接的？“ ”你是不是！“ ”你是不是又和那些老板去风俗店了...“李泰绒越问越心虚，她又想起自己也是在酒吧认识的徐英浩这个事实，好像自己也没什么资格问他这个问题。

徐英浩皱着眉反问”女的？什么女的？“

“你不用装不知道，我凌晨3点给你打电话就是一个女的接的电话。”

徐英浩皱着眉回想当天的情景，喝到几点不记得了，但是隐约知道自己离开包厢的时候2点50左右，当时有人扶着自己但自己也不知道是谁。如果李泰绒是3点打的电话那有可能送自己回房的就是接电话的那个女的。徐英浩暗骂对方老板坏事儿，找个女的送自己回房，就是司马昭之心，也怪不得李泰绒会误会。但自己当时醉成烂泥根本不可能干点什么。

“所以...你的意思是那女的把你送回房间就走了?”

徐英浩用力点点头，眼神比和人谈合同的时候还真诚。李泰绒看不出真假，但她心里想相信徐英浩，她有点犹豫的看着金道瑛，想跟着徐英浩走但又怕被金道瑛骂，眼神委屈巴巴的。

金道瑛恨铁不成钢的捏捏她的脸：“你啊，你算是完蛋了你。”然后推了她一把，把李泰绒推到徐英浩面前，又抬头对着徐英浩放狠话：“你要是敢欺负她，我就让我男朋友揍你。”突然被点名的郑在玹只好抱歉的和徐英浩笑笑，算是打过了招呼。

徐英浩先向金道瑛做了保证，然后牵起李泰绒的手。等两人坐到车上徐英浩才问出声：“泰绒你算是原谅我了吗？”

“嗯”  
“所以你是因为那个女的生气了是吗？”  
“？”  
“所以泰绒你喜欢我对不对?”  
“...”  
“不说话？那就当你喜欢我了”徐英浩看着脸红成番茄的李泰绒，歪过身子把她抱在怀里，“我也喜欢你泰绒！”然后在泰绒还在愣神的时候就捧起她的脸颊一下子啵的一下亲在嘴唇上。

徐英浩看着李泰绒被自己挤成小鸡嘴的样子，“哎一股，kiyowo~”刚打算继续耍流氓的徐英浩就看到金道瑛愤怒的冲过来打开车门：“徐英浩你给我住嘴！”然后...她就被跟在身后的郑在玹抱走了，边走开边抱歉，“不好意思啊二位继续，我先带她回家了。”金道瑛还在郑在玹怀里扑腾，对着空气拳打脚踢：”你个臭流氓不许亲我们泰绒！她凌晨3点哭着给我打电话你知道吗！凌晨4点还在我怀里哭的时候你在哪儿呢你个坏蛋！你...你...“

李泰绒没想到金道瑛把这些事儿都抖露出来，脸红的快要滴血了，她支支吾吾的和徐英浩解释：”没有啊没有啊，她瞎说的，我没哭，真的没有。“两只小手疯狂摇摆，生怕徐英浩相信了金道瑛这个猪队友，她本来就有点怕徐英浩觉得她幼稚，凌晨打扰别人休息这种事情当然更不能让他知道。

可徐英浩只觉得她可爱，他把李泰绒的双手握在手心，然后又亲上李泰绒的嘴唇：“哭了也没关系，泰绒哭起来很漂亮。”在舌头闯进去之前问：“泰绒为了我哭我很高兴，能被我搞哭就更好了，泰绒原意哭给我看看吗？”

——the end——


End file.
